Summer Skin
by kiidnothing
Summary: After graduating from Hollywood Arts Tori feels like everything is going to change for the worst but she finds solace in a person she least expects it from.
1. Squeaky Swings and Tall Grass

**Allright this is my first ever fanfic hopefully its semi decent and i get some reviews any type of feedback is welcomed so i would greatly appreciate it I hope that everyone enjoys it :)**

* * *

They had just graduated from Hollywood Arts to say that this would be there last summer together would be an understatement. They were all going their separate ways some already have, Robbie had left the day after graduation he was offered an internship in New York which he gladly accepted. Andre was leaving for Chicago at the beginning of August to pursue his singing career. Beck and Cat would both be attending the same school, some acting school in Las Vegas, no one knew much about it but they were given full ride scholarships so they accepted the opportunity. Tori decided to remain close home choosing to go to UCLA, and Jade was staying behind too she decided to take a year off from school to focus on a play she recently started to write.

It's been a week since graduation and everyone was already drifting apart. Tori hated that but she knew that eventually this would happen she just didn't think it would be this soon. The constant thought of this change plagued Tori's thoughts for the past week and it was difficult for her to get any type of sleep. She abruptly woke up around midnight after a few minutes of tossing and turning she figured she might as well get up because she wasn't going to fall back asleep anytime soon. She decided that maybe she would go out for a walk to clear her mind. Since her parents were out of town and Trina was a heavy sleeper she didn't have to worry about disturbing anyone as she left her house.

* * *

Tori felt the warm summer breeze instantly hit her it was soothing and calmed her nerves a great deal. She wondered around aimlessly until she stumbled upon a deserted grassy plain with an old two person swing set. She gazed upon the scene and thought it was absolutely beautiful sure the grass was kind of long but the scenery made her fall in love with what she was seeing. The wind started to pick up and she picks up the scent of pinecones and summer rain which arouses her senses. She heads over to the sullen swing set and sits down where she starts swaying a little bit. It's a bit squeaky but she enjoying the creaky sounds, the smell of the pinecones, and cool wind that's starting to pick up. She starts to think how she should have brought a sweater but then her thoughts move on to her friends and how deeply she will miss them in their own way. Andre was always there for her, he was the first friend she made at Hollywood Arts and he became sort of like a big brother to her she knew in her hearts of heart they would always keep in touch and make an effort to talk to one another but ultimately it wouldn't be the same.

Beck was her protector, her knight in shining armor. When she went through some of her hardest times during Hollywood Arts he was one that always lifted her spirits and gave her the advice about how to handle the situation, sure there were moments when it was tense between them because of Jade and her insane jealously but once they broke up, he became one of her most reliable friends.

Cat was always there to keep a smile on her face, she was so cute and adorable the only thing you could be when you were around was happy. She always smelled like red favorite cupcakes which her favorite dessert as well. Tori had grown accustomed to that scent and I knew that would be the main she missed about Cat, and strangely her random stories about her brother.

Robbie, boy oh boy Robbie Tori chuckled when thoughts of Robbie came into her mind. Even though she didn't really care for Rex she admired the fact that Robbie didn't care what people thought of him. He was also very smart whenever she needed help with a project or didn't understand something he was more than willing to help. Even going out of his way sometimes to make sure his friends were ok.

With these memories running through her mind she couldn't help but to smile and laugh even shed a few tears. Then her thoughts came upon Jade West, now her and Jade wasn't exactly friends the first couple of years they were considered enemies and just tolerated each other because of mutual friends you would never catch together without either Beck, Andre, Cat or Robbie somewhere in the mix. Their senior year at Hollywood Arts they decided to be cordial to each other to make there last year better for their sakes and their friends. Needless to say there weren't friends but they weren't enemies either so I guess that would make them accomplices.

* * *

At this point Tori was fully engaged in her thoughts swaying back in forth on the swing when she was abruptly brought back to reality when she heard the harsh tone of "Vega!" being directed towards her. She looked behind to see it was none other than Jade West standing there with a blank expression on her face. Tori simply smiled and said, "Hi Jade, funny seeing you here this time of night."

"I could say the same for you." Jade said in a dull matter before sitting in the swing next to Tori and started to sway herself back in forth as well. "Well I couldn't sleep so started walking around and found this lovely place, now why are you here?" Tori said with smile on her face.

Jade rolled her eyes "Yea well I couldn't sleep either so I decided to drive around town and I noticed a figure swinging on this here swing…if I knew it was you I would have kept driving." A smirk appearing on her face. "Would it kill you to be nice to me at least one night out of your life?" Tori said with a bit of frustration and anger. "Yea it would actually, it's killing me little by little inside just sitting next to you this very moment." Jade said in a voice that was laced with sarcasm.

That's when Jade noticed the hurt look in Tori's eyes and felt a pang of guilt which surprised her as well. "Sorry Vega I was kidding" she mumbled. "Well I wish you wouldn't joke like that we might never talk again after this summer everything is changing and everyone is moving on with their lives." She said the last part low and full of sadness.

"What are you talking about Vega? Everything isn't changing yea we might be moving on with our lives but it's just a new chapter…and besides you're staying here for school and I'm going to be here as well to torment you." Jade said with her infamous smirk.

Tori smiled at that "You might be right Jade and as much as I loovveee your torment do you really think we will talk each other once the summer ends? I meet I know I'm not exactly your favorite person and you hate me al-" "Geez Vega I don't hate you" Jade said cutting her off mid-sentence.

Tori started at her in shocked for a few moments before saying "Well the only reason we remain somewhat involved in each other lives was because of mutual friends."

"Well maybe I want to change that." Jade mumbled while looking at her hands, she hoped that Tori didn't hear what she said but Tori did. Tori decided not to say anything and ruin the "moment" they were having so she simply smiled and gazed at Jade noticing how the moon light really captures her beauty.

Jade noticed and said a harsh "What!" startling Tori "Nothing I was just amazed by the fact you haven't complained about anything in the past five minutes."

Jade looked around for a few moments gathering in the scenery before commenting in a condescending tone "This grass is too tall and starchy for my liking and this swing is squeaky."

Jade looked up and smirk at Tori while Tori just shook her head and laughed at Jade's comments.

Once again Tori became wrapped into her thoughts and started to think that maybe this summer wouldn't be as bad as thought and maybe change wouldn't be so bad especially if Jade decided to stick around.

* * *

**OK so my fanfic is pretty much based off a song if anyone can figure out. Then you're cool in my book but its only the first chapter so i doubt if anyone would know just yet. This story will be 14 chapters long i will continue if i feel like enough people like who knows if i get enough feedback i might write more stories but once again this is my first story so please go easy on me!**


	2. The Longest Shadows Ever Cast

**So I know this seems like mostly all it has been is Tori's thoughts but next chapter is going to be pretty much Jade's thoughts about everything an how she is feeling. Please leave reviews they make me smile. Once again anytype of feedback is welcome...oh yea i guess i'm suppose to say i don't own victorious...so yea...i don't own that shit. **

* * *

It's been a week since as Tori would describe it they shared their "special moment" on the "creaky old swing set" as Jade would describe it. They stayed there for another hour or so talking about any and every thing basically getting to really know each other since they spent so much time at each other throats. Tori thought this could be the start of something especially after hearing Jade say she wanted to change the fact they were only friends by association. However it's been a week since Tori heard from Jade she was starting to think that maybe that night was a once in a life time opportunity that would never happen again. That maybe she should finally accept the fact that her and Jade will never be anything more than friends by association no matter how desperately she wanted that change.

Ever since the first moment she saw Jade she knew there something about her that captivated her. She knew she wanted Jade West in her life for a long time, she didn't care if was by torment or by mutual friends she just wanted Jade in her life but she couldn't figure out way. Eventually Tori stopped trying to figure it all out and just merely accepted it because she couldn't figure out in which way she wanted Jade. Tori looked over at her clock at it read _2:16 A.M_. Yup another restless night for the young Latina it was more difficult for her to sleep as the week wore on. Tori was feeling lost and out of place as she went from seeing her friends every day to hardly seeing them. She'd only seen Andre and Beck twice since graduation the only one she still kind of saw on the regular was Cat but even Cat was starting to drift away from her. Cat was leaving for two weeks to go on a trip with her family that left her with pretty much no one to hang out with. She could always hang out with Trina but she knew about 10 minutes into hanging out with her she would gladly welcome death upon her to put her out of her misery.

* * *

Tori just wished everything would back to normal; that nothing would change and they all would continue being friends and no one would have to leave. Suddenly she was thrown out of her thoughts once again by a text message.

_**Come outside Vega –Jade**_

Tori instantly jumped out of her bed to see Jade leaning against the trunk of her car looking bored. Tori smiled to herself just looking at the Goth for a couple of more seconds before replying

_**On my way :) –Tori**_

Tori could see Jade look at the message and roll her eyes. Tori finally made her way outside she stood there and waited for Jade to respond but she was too engrossed into her nails to even notice Tori was standing right in front of her. Finally Jade speaks in a bored voice "Took you long enough." Tori still remains silent waiting to see what Jade wants, finally Jade looks up rolling her eyes and sighs before saying "Can I crash here tonight?"

On the inside Tori was jumping for joy because she couldn't believe that Jade is coming to her, but she also knows that she can't be that easy on Jade she cares about her and wants to know what is troubling her so much that she has to show up at her doorstep this time of the night. "What's wrong?" Tori ask in a voice full of concerned. "Nothing!" the Goth snaps at her. Torus is taken aback and is quite irritated at Jade's tone and behavior. "That's bullshit" Tori spits out. "Excuse me?" Jade is shocked by what she heard come out the brunette's mouth. "You heard me Jade it's fucking bullshit. You can't possibly expect me believe that nothing is wrong, you come to my fucking doorstep at 2 in the god damn morning an expect me not ask what's wrong? And to top it all over you give me some weak answer do you really think I'm that fucking naive Jade?" Tori says practically screaming with anger.

Jade looks down and start to stare at the ground not knowing what to say. She's stunned by Tori's nature, but also shocked at the fact that Tori called her out. Jade knew that it took a lot to make the Latina mad so she was slightly impressed that Tori called her out on her "bullshit" so to say. Jade started to smirk at this no one has ever challenge her to open up before, no one has ever cared enough to try for that matter. In that short tirade Jade could tell that Tori did care about her and her feelings and that made her feel safe. Jade is snapped back into reality when she hears Tori sigh out in frustration.

"Look I'm not saying you have to tell me everything but come on at least I deserve to know something…you owe me that much." Tori says in defeat.

Jade stares at the brunette for a moment, she starts to realize how beautiful this girl really is and the least she can do is try for Tori's sake. "My parents got into a huge fight, I couldn't take the screaming." Jade says in a soft voice that you can barely hear.

Tori looks at Jade and see's the hurt in her eyes. Tori decides to do something that might risk her getting hurt, possibly stabbed with a pair of scissors but she doesn't care. Instantly she walks up and grabs Jade pulling her into deep hug she's surprised that the Goth doesn't push her off but instead she accepts like this is something is needed her whole life. Jade holds her as if her life depended on it she takes in Tori's scent of coconut and vanilla and in a brief moment she starts to fill butterflies in her stomach which causes her to release the Latina rather prematurely for her liking.

* * *

After Jade gather her composure she asks again "So I can crash here Vega?" Tori gives her a heartfelt smile "Of course you can" leading her into the house. Naturally Tori wanted Jade to completely open up and tell her everything but she knew Jade didn't work like that she was lucky she even got that much out of her. Once they gotten to Tori's bedroom, the Latina plopped down on the bed watching Jade take her boots off in the corner of the room "where is everyone Vega?" "My parents are out of town they won't be back for another week and Trina is her room sleeping."

Jade frowns at the mention of the name Trina. Jade seriously thought that girl was delusional in more ways than one. Jade finally makes her way to bed and lays down getting comfortable after about fifthteen minutes of lying there she finds herself drifting off until she hears "Jade?"…."What do you want Vega…I'm trying to sleep here."

Tori props herself on one elbow before she speaks "Why me?" she simply asks "Why not you Vega strangely you accept me for me and you can put with my bullshit as you like to call it." Jade says with a smirk.

Tori blushes "Sorry about my little rant early" "Don't worry about it …I was actually quite impressed didn't know you cared so much." Jade said while trying to hold back a yawn but failing miserably.

"Of course I care Jade, you might not think we're friends but I sure as hell do and I care about my friends." Tori says with a smile

Jade merely rolls her eyes "Well that's nice and all but I'm tried so can we save these hallmark moments for another time preferably when it's not 3 in the damn morning."

Tori chuckles at this before exchanging good nights and turns the opposite way.

* * *

Once again Tori finds herself in deep thought about the Goth lying in her bed. That's when she realized that it wasn't friendship she was looking for in Jade it was a romance. Tori shocked herself with this revelation but it all started to make sense. If it was anyone else who treated her poorly she would have been told them off but not Jade. She wasn't scared of her or anything she just wanted Jade's approval and wanted Jade to like her.

She turns back around towards Jade to see she was already in a deep slumber. She can see her shadow rising up and down on the wall in the room. She knew Jade was as dark as that shadow on the wall but that didn't make her think any less of Jade. If anything it only intrigued, her she wanted to know more about the Goth. She knew it would take time but she was up for the challenge after all she had all summer and then some to do so. She smiled whispering "Goodnight Jade" before falling off to deep slumber herself with a smile on her face.

* * *

**So i guess this where the story starts to pick up some steam huh? i don't know... you tell me but hope you all like it and please review it inspires me to post more and make them better. Random but i was youtube and my friend gave me some of funniest video I ever seen one was called "It's Thanksgiving" by Nicole Westbrook and the other is "my jeans" by jenna rose if you want a good laugh i'm telling look that up.**


	3. The Water's Warm and Children Swim

**Allright new chapter up for you guys. Review please...i insist.**

* * *

Jade was the first to wake up that morning. She glanced at the clock and it read _7:50 A.M. _she internally groan and mentally cursed herself for waking up so early. That's when she realizes that she feels a warm body and hot breath on the crook of her neck. She looks down to see that Tori has one arm draped over her waist and is snuggled up against her with head in the crook of her neck. Jade's body instantly tenses. Thoughts of Tori start to fill her mind. Even though it seemed like she hated the perky Latina she secretly didn't she just feared her getting too close to her. Tori couldn't get too close to her she would hurt her. She knew she wouldn't intentionally of course but she knew that with anybody a person can only take so much.

Jade didn't know how to open up to another person let alone love someone or have them love her. She knew Tori would try her hardest and love her no matter what she threw at her and that's what she was scared off. Last night made Jade realize she wasn't going anywhere no time soon maybe it was a coincidence that they was both staying close to home or maybe it was the universe's way of telling Jade to let this girl into her life, either way she couldn't get over the fact she was lying in bed of none other than Tori Vega and she was cuddling into her. It made her feel safe that maybe just maybe she had someone to believe in her. That she could finally understand what love really meant. Sure Jade loved Beck they were together for almost 4 years but she knew he wasn't long term. She had love for him but was she really in love with him towards the end of the relationship she asked herself that every second of the day. He would always be a good friend but that's it, nothing more. Eventually Jade started to deem herself unworthy of love if her own family couldn't accept her makes her thinks anyone else would. She is snapped out of these depressing thoughts when she felt the body on top of her shift and starts to stretch.

"Morning" Tori yarns.

"Vega" Jade simply says

Tori rolls her eyes at the greeting and say "So how did you sleep last night?"

"All right I suppose….you?"

"Great!" in her overly chipper voice

Jade scowls at the amount of pep in her voice "I suppose you cuddle with all your guests in the middle of the night huh Vega?" Jade says with a smirk on her face

Tori just blushes at the comment.

Secretly Jade loved the closeness of waking with Tori right by her side she wouldn't ever admit it though. She couldn't let her in at all any slip up and Tori would have her right around her finger. She would become an open book. Who was she kidding Tori was already starting to break down those walls but that didn't mean wouldn't put up a fight. Besides if Tori was willing to challenge her and put up with her all this time maybe it wouldn't be so bad to open her to her every once in a while.

"Sooo…..do you want breakfast?" Tori asked trying to change the subject and break the awkward silence that fell among them.

"Yea as long as I get some coffee." Jade gets out of bed and starts putting her boots on.

Tori just smiles "Ok well let me hop in the shower and put some clothes on."

"Sure... I'll be in the car not down there in 20 minutes and I'm leaving without you." Jade says with a smirk on her face.

Tori quickly gets ready not wanting to be left behind, although she wonders would she really leave her. Not wanting to risk it she gets ready before the 20 minute time limit she was given was up and slips into the car.

"I'm impressed Vega you follow directions well." Jade says

"Well I didn't want to leave me otherwise I would have had Trina hunt you down and sing to you."

Jade gives her a hard glare and Tori couldn't help but laugh also she noticed how beautiful Jade's eyes were green it looked like or it could be blue either way there were breathtaking and she could get lost into those eyes.

God does Tori smell good Jade thinks the smell her coconut and vanilla is arousing her senses she just wants to pull her close to her and never let go taking in the scent. At that very moment Jade knew she wanted to go to sleep and wake up to that scent every day for the rest of her life, she couldn't help but to smile at the thought.

"What are you smiling at?" Tori asks

"The fact that you were ready in under 20 minutes I wouldn't have left you know." Jade said glancing at Tori to get a view of what she was wearing.

"Keep your eyes on the road West we wouldn't want an accident now would we." Tori teases.

"Did you just call me West?"

"Yes I did you call me Vega all the time so why can't I call you West or do you prefer Jadey?"

"Ok that's enough Vega, "Jades says before giving her an icy glare

Tori laughs "Ok….Jadey."

"I swear Vega stop right now" Jade says gripping the steering wheel ever tighter.

Tori can tell that Jade was clearly frustrated but she's having too much fun to stop. Normally anyone else would stop while there ahead but she knows that Jade could be all talk sometimes…well she hoping that she's all talk right now.

"Or what?" Tori taunts

"I'll throw you out of this car."

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh I would Vega and not think twice about it." Jade smirks

Tori pouts at that which Jade see's out the corner of her eyes and simply rolls her eyes. 'This girl is going to be the death of me' Jade thinks luckily for them they pull up to the pancake house before anything else could be said.

* * *

Jade orders hash browns, eggs and bacon with her trademark cup of coffee. Tori orders a stack of pancakes with sausage on the side and a cup of orange juice. They make small talk here and there but they both are too engaged into their food to carry out a full conversation. While they were waiting for the waiter to bring the check Tori finally speaks up "So what are we doing after we settle this bill?"

"I'm going home Vega." Jade says sharply.

Jade sees the sadness in Tori's eyes when she sees that and she instantly starts to feel guilty. "I mean you showered and all I'm still in clothes from yesterday night…at least let me change into something before we embark on an adventure." Jade says lightening her tone.

Tori nods her head happy to be able to spend more time with Jade.

After the settling the bill they head over to Jade's house, the more Tori thought about it the more she realized she's never been in the insides of Jade's house let alone seen it at all. Once they arrived Tori was in awe of what she was seeing, it was big house sure she'd seen her fair share of big houses but this, this was a fucking mansion 4 of her houses could be built here and there would still extra space.

Witnessing the amazement bestowed on the Latina's face Jade rolled her eyes and said "Come on Vega it's just a house no big deal." "No big deal! This place is fucking huge." Tori said in awe.

"Damn Vega who knew you could be easily impressed." Tori smacks Jade's arm at that comment.

"You know what I'm just going to wait in the car, you have 15 minutes if you're not down here in time I'm taking your car and driving somewhere."

Jade stared at her not knowing if she's serious or just mimicking her actions from earlier. She's brought out of her daze when she hears Tori say. "I see you've wasted one minute 14 more to go."

Not wanting to risk it she decides to run into her house takes a quick shower and throws on some comfortable clothes she heads back to the car to see Tori still looking at her watch.

"You did well West three minutes left to spare."

"Whatever what do you want to do?"

They sit in silence for a moment before Tori says "Wanna go to the beach?"

"No Vega I don't want to get my hair wet."

"You don't have to get in the water…we can just watch and enjoy the view."

"That stupid." Jade mumbled.

"Well I don't see you coming with anything all you ever do is complain." Tori said getting a little antsy.

"I haven't complained all day." She looks over to see Tori glaring at her. Finally Jades gives in and groans "Fine we're going to the fucking beach are you happy now" which is laced in nothing but sarcasm.

Tori squeals not exactly picking up on the fact that the dark haired girl didn't want to take one step on the beach.

* * *

"VEEEGAA this water is fucking warm how can goddamn ocean water be this fucking warm."

"Geez Jade can you tone it down there are kids here."

"I don't care you know I can't believe I let you talk me into coming to the beach let along walking alone the shore line."

"Jade it's not that bad….oh look at those children there swimming."

"There stupid" Jade growls.

Tori looks at her in disbelief "You were a child once Jade."

"Yea and I was stupid." She shrugs

Tori shakes her head and lets out a humorless chuckle "You know it amazes me how you can be so damn negative all the time."

"Geez Tori can you tone it down there are kids here." Jade says in the voice she uses to mock Tori in.

Instead of her usual come back of saying "I don't talk like that!" she splashes Jade with water. "Fuck I told you didn't want to get my hair wet Vega."

"Oh yea" Tori splashes her again not the slightest bit worried about what this girl is capable of doing. "What are you going to do about" she says in a taunting matter.

Jades rushes over and pick Tori up and dunks her in the water they continue to splash water on each for just laughing and enjoying each other's company. Jade pins Tori on the ground "Do you give?"

"Never" Tori says struggling against Jade's strong grip.

Jade notices a piece of algae on the sticking to the side of Tori's face she reaches down and gently removes the piece but keeps her eyes locked on Tori. She's staring back as well. She's so beautiful Jade thinks suddenly her eyes looking at her lips and back to her eyes. Tori is just lying there waiting for Jade to make a move. Jade starts to inch closer and closer into her to the point where noses are barley grazing but at the last second Jade tenses up and pulls back.

"We should probably get going it's getting late." Jade says not wanting to make eye contact with her.

"Um sure." Tori says at a loss for words.

There walking back to the car silently making sure not to look at each other when Tori decides to break the ice

"Hey…do you want to spend the night…I mean you don't too…I just figured that maybe you want too considering the fac-"

"Vega chill…I'll spend the night..on one condition." Vega looks waiting for her to finish.

"I decide what we do with the rest of the day" Jade says with a smirk

Tori groans at this but eventually agrees because she wants Jade around at all times it feels right. When Jade is around there is no care in the world it's just them two. Tori forgets about her feelings of uneasiness about her friends leaving because Jade is her constant, everything will be ok if Jade sticks around and continues to open up. She starts to think about the almost kiss her and Jade shared. Baby steps they have more than enough time. Eventually the Latina hopes she will get there and with those thoughts she simply smiles to herself the rest of the ride.

* * *

**Annnd that's about it. Leave Reviews if you please.**


	4. We Frolicked About in our Summer Skin

**Enjoy :) reviews are always welcomed.**

* * *

After spending hours at the beach they went back to Jade's house so she could get a change of clothes and now they are back at Tori's house so they can spend the rest of their day/night together. Tori is feeling very nervous and she doesn't know if it's because of her and Jade almost kissing or because she gets to the pick whatever they do next. For all she knows Jade's idea of fun could be running and stabbing people with scissors she was so unpredictable which was what Tori liked about her she, never knew what was next, she always kept her on her toes. There was never a dull moment with her, there was always a smile on her face when Jade was around.

If someone was to tell her that the person she would want to spend her time with this summer was Jade West she would have probably laughed in their face. In the span of two weeks her and Jade had become friends. Tori knew it would be a work in process with her, she knew that Jade wouldn't just tell her everything about her and spill her deep dark secrets but she hoped that one day maybe Jade would trust her enough to do that. All Tori wanted to do was be there for her and be a part of her life. She wondered if that almost kiss really did happen or was it just in her head, regardless she knew that Jade was trusting her little by little as the days progress, she also knew not to force Jade into saying something she didn't want to say in fear that their new friendship would end an she would close up and push her away again.

* * *

They had been sitting on the couch for the past 30 minutes in silence while jade flipped through stations with a bored expression on her face. Tori would steal glances of her every so often admiring her beauty and wondering what would have happened if Jade had kissed her. What if it never happens again, what if she freaked Jade out, all these negative thoughts started to flood her mind she decided to stop thinking about it because it was starting to give her a headache, finally breaking the silence.

"So this is what you had planned, us sitting here while you flipped through the stations?"

Jade smirks at her, "Actually Vega I was waiting on you to snap back into reality you looked like you were deep in thought…everything all right?" with concern in her voice.

"No I'm fine thanks for asking." Tori said with a smile on her face.

"Don't get all mushy on me any decent human being would show some concern."

"Just admit it Jade you care about me."

Jade gives her a hard glare and Tori just laughs at her reaction to what she said. Rolling her eyes. "Anyways you wanted to know what we were going to do tonight well here it is." Jade says as she lays out three DVD's on the coffee table.

Tori eyes them "Are you scared, are you scared 2, and Neighbor what the fuck are these?"

"There horror movies pretty much" Jade says with a smirk.

Tori eyes her "Pretty much? There either are or they aren't…I've never even heard of these." completely frustrated.

"So because you never heard of them you don't believe there real?"

"I never said that."

"So then what's wrong are you scared Vega?" Jade says in a mocking matter

Tori doesn't say anything but looks down at her feet avoiding Jade's eyes.

"Oh wow you are scared." Jade coming to the realization. Jade scoots closer to Tori on the couch and puts her arm around her "Don't worry Vega I'll protect you from the monsters I'll stab them with my scissors." Jade says with a smirk on her face.

Tori leans into her "Ok we'll watch your movies but only because I drugged you to the beach and got your hair wet."

"Yea yea Vega I would have had you watch them regardless."

"Shut up you still have to protect me which means you can't push me off of you if I cuddle into you in the middle of the night." Tori says before getting off the couch.

Jade smirks and says to herself "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"What did you say?" Tori says turning back around to face Jade.

"Oh I was wondering if you could get me a pop from the kitchen."

Tori looks at her confused "pop?"

"A soda Vega" Jade says slightly irritated.

"Well why didn't you just say that."

"I did…soda…pop…same fucking difference Vega."

Tori rolls her eyes walking off while to kitchen to get them some snacks and drinks.

* * *

After watching all three films Tori is staring at the screen speechless before finally deciding to speak.

"What the hell was that." Tori says in frustration

Jade has an amused look on her face "What are you talking about?"

"That" Tori says while picking up the DVD's "These movies were horrible just a bunch of pointless senseless killings and gore."

"That's the point of horror killing and gore."

"Where was the plot and suspense?"

Jades gives her a dumb expression "this ain't no cheesy romance or drama Vega there independent low budget horror films, hell Are You Scared 1 and 2 were blatant rip offs of Saw and Neighbor, well that chick was demented but it's not every day you see a chick killing people for the fuck of it."

Tori looks at her disbelief. "So you knew these movies were trash before you had me watch them" Tori says practically yelling.

"Figures I'll show you the horrible ones that way you can appreciate the good ones cause we will watch them one day Vega." Jade shrugs.

"You're unbelievable you know that right."

"So I've been told." Jade says with a smirk.

"Well you still have to protect me tonight they might have been horrible but there was still gore and blood."

"Nope deal is off you weren't even scared I saw you the whole time you look quite engaged in the movies."

"Please." Tori pouts

"Fine" Jade sighs "Just wipe that pout off your face."

"Yay" Tori says while jumping on top of Jade giving her a death gripping hug

"Get off me."

"Nope this is part of you protecting me"

"You're not even scared right now" Jade says in disbelief

"You don't know my life West for all you know I could be traumatized."

"Well we can't that can we Vega." Jade smirks before flipping her over so now she was on top of her straddling her.

"No we can't" Her breath completely taken away staring into those green eyes.

Jade leans in and moves a piece of hair out of Tori face while still keeping their eyes locked on each other.

Nothing else mattered to Jade at that moment all she could do was stare into those brown eyes and take in the scent of coconuts and vanilla that Tori always seemed to smell like. Jade notices there getting closer and closer, lips barley touching when once again she tenses up and jumps off Tori. Tori sits up looking confused and frustrated at another near kiss.

"Come on" Jade says suddenly grabbing her car keys off the table.

"Come where" Tori says suspiciously "It's almost three in the morning where could you possibly want to go."

Jade sighs "Can you just trust me…please." Jade says with a hint of desperation in her voice.

Finally giving in "Fine let's go before I change my mind."

* * *

After driving around the city making small talk here and there they finally made it their destination.

"Ok here we are" Jade says.

Tori looks around "Where are we?"

"Geez Vega you're memory is that bad that you don't remember where you were 2 weeks ago"

Finally realizing where they were. "So you brought me back to a field at 3 in the morning for what? To frolic around?"

Snickering at her "Now who's the one that's complaining huh Vega."

"You have actually given me reason to complain; first you have me watch shity movies now where here….why are we here Jade?" Tori says frustrated.

Sounding defeated. "Because I wanted to go somewhere away from it all, its peaceful" Jade turns towards Tori. "Honestly Vega, I always come here it helps me think….I know I told you I stumbled upon here driving around but I didn't I've been coming here almost every night for the past 2 years."

Tori looks at her with utter shock and surprise that Jade always knew about this place and also because Jade opened up to her, it wasn't a lot but when it came to Jade anything was a lot. Tori couldn't help but to smile at that because Jade was taking her to a place where she goes to be alone and she willingly invited Tori to be with her. Tori was ecstatic by this and gets out of the car.

"Where are you going?" Jade asks.

"Come on" Tori said going around and opening up the car door for Jade. "Come swing on swings with me."

Jade smiles at her, getting out of the car they head over to the small swing set they sit in a comfortable silence stealing glances at each other here and there.

"What are you thinking about?" Tori says in a soft voice.

Jade looks at her for a few moments before answering, she decided to completely honest with Tori. "How beautiful you are." Jade says staring into her eyes.

Tori blushes and smile "You're not so bad yourself West." Still holding Jades stare.

Tori knew that it was now or never, that she had to make the first move because she couldn't risk Jade pulling back at the last moment like she did 2 other times. The first time Tori just brushed it off as nervousness or maybe Jade didn't mean for that to happen and that's why she pulled back. The second time she knew it was no mistake but something was holding her back she just couldn't figure out what. Tori decided to just block everything out and risk it, she had nothing to lose.

Tori leaned into Jade and to her surprise she didn't tense up or pull back she just looked at her waiting to see what Tori's next move was going to be. Tori gently pressed her lips onto Jade lips and gave her a gentle kiss before pulling back.

Tori pulled back licking her lips waiting to get any type of reaction from Jade but she just sat there still looking at Tori. Tori couldn't figure out what Jade was thinking but from her reaction but she figured it couldn't be good. She looked down at the ground mentally cursing herself for kissing her. Tori felt her head being brought back up with lips pressed upon hers. To them nothing else mattered it was as if time stopped and they were the only two present. Feeling the need for air Jade broke the kiss and gave Tori a smile, not a smirk that she was accustomed to doing but an actual smile. Tori smiled back while blushing.

"Took you long enough." Tori said pushing into jade.

"Well I got nervous you might have rejected me or something and I don't deal with rejection well." Jade shrugged.

"The mighty Jade West scared of rejection who would have thought." Tori teased.

Jade laughs before leaning in capturing Tori's lips again this time it's more heated Tori moans into the kiss when she feels Jade's lounge wanting entrance . Jade smiles at this and they continue until they both need air.

"We should probably get going" Jade said trying to catch her breath "It's almost 5 in the morning good thing it's summer huh?"

Tori smiles and then places a quick kiss on Jade's lips before getting up she waits for Jade to get up and they walk to the car holding hands.

"Don't forget you owe me a cuddle tonight." Tori says

Jade smiles "Please Vega as if I wasn't going to" placing a quick kiss on Tori's hand.

There in the car on their way back to Tori's house, hands still entwined. Tori couldn't help but to smile the entire ride. She didn't know what her and Jade were or what they were going to be but she was looking forward to figuring that all out in the morning.

* * *

**Next chapter is going to be in POV form maybe I should have did the whole story like that but oh well what's done is done. I might continue the POV format for the rest of the story but in order for chapter 5 to work it needs to be in a POV form.**


	5. I Don't Recall A Single Care

**Enjoy...reviews are always welcomed**

* * *

Jade could not believe how good it felt to lay on top of Tori, to feel her hot breath gently caressing her neck, to feel her hands running though her hair, to hear her soft moans of pleasure as Jade adjusted her position yet again, trying to hide how aroused she was from Tori.

Tori, just looked at her smiling, "What's so funny? Jade breathed. "You are", Tori giggled, inches from Jade's face. She shifted her position under Jade and wrapped her legs around Jade's legs, forcing her to stay still. Jade's face turned a darker shade of red, as she thought about what was directly under Tori's sweatpants and how close it was to what was underneath her jeans. Her shirt had ridden up and now their stomachs were touching and the feeling of Tori's skin against her own was driving Jade crazy.

She tried to move again, but Tori had her locked in tight. Tori began to laugh, as Jade tried to move yet again. Jade just looked at her as Tori slowly quieted down. "What are you thinking about?" Jade noted that her voice was noticeably huskier and she felt her clit throb thinking about what that meant, trying to keep her voice steady, she put on her most serious face as she replied, "How much your boobs bounce when you laugh!" Tori slapped her playfully on her arm and yelped "you are soooo bad!" Jade, smiled mischievously, "You have no idea, how bad I can be."

She moved her face across the few inches separating them and gently bit down on Tori's bottom lip. She heard Tori moan, and she felt herself get even wetter. She moved next to Tori's ear and couldn't help growling, "I am so fucking bad." She began to kiss her ear sliding her tongue around the outer edges gently sucking her lobe into her mouth. Now, it was Tori's turn to squirm as the feeling of Jade's body pressed on top of her own and her obvious state of arousal, was getting the girl more excited then she could ever remember being. She didn't think she could take anymore, when Jade started to gently suck her ear, she squeezed her eyes shut in pleasure and felt herself involuntarily grinding into Jade. "Oh my God, that feels so fucking good!"

Hearing Tori curse and feeling her grinding against her, caused Jade's clit to start throbbing steadily, she felt giddy as she roughly pulled Tori's hair to the side exposing her neck. Tori opened her eyes in surprise when she felt Jade pull her hair and her eyes opened even wider, when she felt Jade begin attacking her neck. Jade had never tasted anything so good. She felt something primal as she marked Tori's neck as her own. All Tori could do was groan and begin grinding even harder into Jade's waist.

Jade felt like she was on fire, she had to fucking touch her, she had to. She was scaring herself with how aroused she was. She kept kissing and sucking Tori's neck, pushing up briefly as she reached down and roughly pushed Tori's sweatpants down. She had never seen anyone look so hot. Jade's hair was a wild mess from Tori's earlier ministrations and her face was such a dark shade of red that it looked like she was going to explode at any moment. Jade's blue eyes looked so intense, so full of lust, as she concentrated on Tori's neck that Tori began to shake with her own desire.

* * *

"Jade, Hurry!" Tori whined. She sat up suddenly pushing Jade over onto the bed in the process. She started to get off of the bed. Jade grabbed her arm, "What the hell, Tori? Where are you going?" Tori bent down and kissed Jade, opening her mouth to allow Jade's tongue in to caress hers. It felt wonderful. Jade could feel her nipples hardening as she explored Tori's mouth. She reached behind Tori, working her hands underneath her tank top.

"Mmmm", Tori groaned, "not so fast". She pulled back from Jade eliciting a very frustrated groan. Tori couldn't help but smile, Jade's face was impossibly red and she could clearly see the outline of her taunt nipples straining against the thin fabric of her shirt. "Tori, please I want you so bad, don't make me wait anymore!" Jade whined. "Do you promise to do exactly what I say for the next five minutes?" Tori whispered as she leaned in and kissed Jade again. She could not believe what she was hearing. Tori pulled away again, leaving her breathless. Having Tori take control like this was making her impossibly hotter, "What do I get in return?" she asked. "You get a surprise", Tori huskily whispered this time leaning even closer to her ear. "You have to do exactly what I say though…are you ready?" Jade could feel her clit throbbing, she was all too aware of the single bead of sweat as it made its way down into the cleavage of Tori's breasts. She tried to say yes, but her voice broke and all she could manage was a grunt of accession. Tori leaned in closer and whispered, "Close your eyes baby". Jade closed her eyes.

She could smell Tori and her scent was intoxicating. She felt Tori begin to lick her ear, suck on her lobe. She moaned. Then she heard her say, "Jade! I want you to put your arms up." Jade slowly raised her arms wanting to peak so badly. She could feel Tori drawing nearer, her hot breath against her cheek and she felt insane with desire. She heard a cracked voice that she did not recognize saying "please_…_" Tori silenced her with a kiss. This time she forced Jade's mouth wider as she explored with her hot tongue. Tori felt an intense throbbing and she moaned with pleasure as she grabbed Jade's hair and pulled her head back and attacked her neck, kissing, sucking, and biting. Every time Jade tried to put her arms down, Tori stopped. This continued until Jade was almost begging. "Fuck! Tori", Jade almost yelled, "please, pleasestop teasing me!"

Jade felt Tori's hardened nipples graze her face through her thin tank as she moved closer, her hands going to the back of Jade's neck as she slowly removed her shirt. Jade sharply inhaled at the sensation of the cooler air of the room coming into contact with her nipples. She felt Tori pulling her shirt up and off of her body. She could hear Tori's breathing changing, becoming shorter. Tori could not believe that she was finally seeing Jade's breasts. She felt a throb as her clit became harder and she felt a new wetness begin. "Jade", she managed before she began sucking gently at her right breast. Jade could only groan at the wet, warm sensation of Tori's mouth on her nipple which caused her to clinch her eyes closed so tight that she could see stars. Jade, felt Tori move away again and she could not control her breathing. She tried to calm down, but nothing was working. Trying to guess what Tori would do next was forcing her heart to beat harder and she could feel her clit keeping time.

"I want you to put your hands behind your back Jade." She tried to hear more clues as Tori continued undressing. Suddenly, she felt the sensation of Tori's breasts against her face as she slowly slid down Jade's body, until she was straddling her. Jade could not suppress her moan. Tori's breasts were pressing into Jade's and both girls inhaled sharply as they felt their nipples touching. Tori moved closer to Jade's swollen lips.

Gently, she began teasing Jade, tracing her lips with her tongue gently biting and moving her body up and down on Jade's lap so that their nipples pushed against each other. Tori reveled in the sensation of grinding her bare skin against the rough denim of Jade's jeans. She could feel Tori's breath as she panted her desire. Jade opened her eyes. "Oh my God!", Jade exclaimed as she took in the site of Tori completely naked, grinding into her, breasts following the movement of her body, her bottom lip clasped between her teeth as she looked into Jade's eyes. "Surprise", she said with the sexiest smile Jade had ever seen. She leaned in closer to Jade's ear and breathed, "I want to feel you inside me".

At that moment all coherent though failed for Jade. She pulled back and looked into Tori's chocolate eyes and her look of pure lust made Tori blush, she couldn't hold Jade's stare for long. Jade growled and pushed Tori back onto the bed. She stood up quickly and unsnapped her jeans wiggling out of them. She stood at the foot of the bed looking down at Tori who was lying on her back; legs opened slightly starting at Jade. She could see Tori's other lips swollen and glistening in the bedroom's light and she could see the need in Tori's eyes. "Turn over, Tori."

Tori watched Jade over her shoulder as she slowly removed her panties. The site of her completely naked caused Tori to begin trembling again as became hotter and wetter. "Jade…" she sighed, "You are so beautiful". Jade knelt between Tori's legs, using her own to force Tori to spread her legs further apart. Jade arched over her, attacking her neck, pulling her hair, biting her, and licking her back. Tori could no longer control herself, she felt as if an electrical shock was coursing through her body each time Jade touched her. She could hear unintelligible noises and she was shocked when she realized that they were coming from her.

Jade was enjoying the control she had over Tori's pleasure. As she worked her way down Tori she could hear and smell her arousal. Tori's scent was making her crazy, Jade could feel her own desire impossibly increase with each moan from Tori, and she could feel her clit throb with each sharp intake of her breath. "JADE, PLEASE!", Tori screamed. Jade tugged on her waist until she rose up onto her knees. Jade finally moved her hand inside of Tori teasing her, by gently circling her clit. So many sensations were coursing through Tori's body, she tried to hold on to something anything, she pulled fistfuls of the bed sheets trying to steady herself as Jade continued her onslaught.

Jade was in heaven, her fingers massaging Tori's clit, hearing the sounds coming from her, feeling her wetness, watching her as she completely lost control of her body was completely pushing Jade to the edge. Jade moved down and put her lips on Tori's other lips, she licked around her clit feeling its hardness. She could hear Tori's noises increasing in volume and intensity. She gently pushed a finger into her and continued licking everywhere, but her clit, teasing Tori mercilessly. She added another finger building her rhythm and then she began to suck and nibble at Tori's clit. She could dimly hear Tori calling her name. She knew Tori couldn't last much longer and she had to see her face when she made her cum.

Tori could not stop her frustrated groan as Jade broke her rhythm. Jade silenced her by sucking her into a kiss as she rubbed and squeezed Tori's breasts. Jade could feel herself dripping as she straddled Tori's leg and began grinding. She kissed and sucked at Tori's nipples while she moved her hand back into Tori's clit. Tori could feel her release coming, she could hear Jade moaning a steady stream of curses and then she couldn't hear anything Tori closed her eyes and emitted a sound that pushed Jade into ecstasy.

Both girls were panting trying catch their breath, each holding on to the other as their bodies continued to tremble and jerk uncontrollably. Finally, Tori opened her eyes. Jade, had collapsed onto Tori's breasts still breathing heavily. Her hair was draped over her face and each time she took a breath it would poof out and then collapse. Tori laughed hoarsely, causing Jade to move slightly. "Babe, you might be able to breathe if you moved your hair." She waited a few moments and moved Jade's hair out of her face to revel the biggest smile she had ever seen on Jade's face before. "Surprise", Jade whispered.

* * *

**I know I said i was going to do a POV but this popped into my mind I think this fits in the story...so next chapter will defiantly be a POV and more insight on Jade and Tori.**


End file.
